13 November 1997 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-11-13 ; Comments *''"Hello again boys and girls, this is another slightly disease-ridden John Peel's Music On BFBS."'' Peel has a bad cold (which he blames for a wrong speed moment and an almost wrong track moment), so the "brilliant chatter" is "kept to a minimum." Jerry Lee Lewis is played due to JP's idea that he might be the JLL referred to in the previous track, but when listening to the song again he decides this is unlikely. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Man Or Astro-Man?: 'The Sound Of Waves Reversing (LP-Made From Technetium)' (One Louder) *Pink Kross: 'Tension Toy (shared 7" with Radio Sweethearts-Club Beatroot Part 5)' (Flotsam & Jetsam) *Modernist: 'Data Girl (2xLP-Opportunity Knox)' (Harvest) *Smart Went Crazy: 'D.C Will Do That To You (LP-Con Art)' (Dischord) *Dicky Burton: 'God Is Watching You (4x Compilation LP-Jesus Dread 1972-1977)' (Blood & Fire) *Les Savy Fav: 'Rodeo (7")' (Sub Pop) :(JP: 'Grunge nouveau, if you like.') *Low: 'If You Were Born Today (Song For Little Baby Jesus) (7")' (Wurlitzer Jukebox) *Monolith: 'Operation Bypass (12")' (Position Chrome) Wrong Speed Moment *Khaya: 'Summer / Winter Song (7")' (SL) *Leonard Cohen: 'Suzanne (LP-Songs Of Leonard Cohen)' (CBS) Played due to its being referenced in the previous track. John then repeats the story he had previously told on his 11 October 1991 (BFBS) show. *Dustball: 'Talkback Back (shared 2xCD with Nøught-A Quick One Too)' (Shifty Disco) :(JP: 'One of those tunes that seems so obvious you're surprised it's not been written before, really.')' *Arcon 2: 'Re-entry (3x12"-Arcon 2)' (Reinforced) *Promise Ring: 'Red & Blue Jeans (LP-Nothing Feels Good)' (Jade Tree) *Dirtys: 'I Ain't Cheatin' (LP-You Should Be Sinnin')' (Crypt) :(JP: 'Good rowdy stuff, and there's not enough of it about at the moment, I think.') *Deeds Plus Thoughts: 'Beatnik Mack (12"-Televisions Been Good To Me EP)' (Sophisticuts Recordings) *''8 p.m. news with Jamie Stevenson - edited out'' *Helium: 'Vibrations (LP-The Magic City)' (Matador) *Inbreds: 'Yelverton Hill (7")' (Summershine) *Revolutionaries: 'Reaction Dub (LP-Reaction In Dub)' (Cha Cha) *B9: 'Tuff Luck (Compilation CD-Boredom Is Deep And Mysterious 3)' (April) *Low: 'Blue Christmas Elvis Presley cover. (7")' (Wurlitzer Jukebox) *Crest: 'Megatron (Compilation CD-Abuse Your Friends)' (Abuse) *K'ss Dal: 'Kiti Kiti (CD-K'ss Dal)' (DMS Entertainment) *Will Oldham: 'Western Song For J.L.L. (CDS-Western Music)' (Acuarela) *Jerry Lee Lewis: 'It All Depends (LP-Jerry Lee Lewis)' (Sun) :(JP: 'Ah, one of the great singalong records: I'm tempted to play it again immediately.') *Velodrome 2000: 'Charity Shopping (7"-Charity Shopping E.P.)' (Popstar) *Modernist: 'Dali Bop Horizon (2xLP-Opportunity Knox)' (Harvest) *Vyvyan: 'What You Want (Compilation CD-Abuse Your Friends)' (Abuse) *Soundman: 'Shatterproof (7")' (Image Productions) *Lighthouse: 'Do Me Favour (CD-Born A Nice Kid)' (Elefant) :(JP: 'As soon as this programme is over, I'm going to go to bed, and hopefully next week when I'm back to do another John Peel's Music On BFBS, I'll feel a great deal better.') *Donkey: 'Stack Blews (CD-Stroke My Wings Gently)' (Guided Missile) File ;Name *Peel Show 1997-11-13 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:56 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment